Try
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Carol and her daughter find themselves under the protection of the most unlikely pair the Dixon brothers. Follow them on their journey as they learn the most important thing in the world of the undead is family. Rate M for smut and of course Dixon potty mouth. CARYL story all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..The Beginning

**Well after a nice long rest my Caryl muse pulled herself from the corner and now we are writing again. I know I have outstanding ones to finish but this one has been screaming at me for days. So here you go. I would like to thank to all of you who have helped pull me from writer's slump. I have stayed away from the internet, the shipping war as they call it doesn't exist to me, there is only one ship and that is CARYL.**

**This story is going to be a long. I have many plans for it and I hope you enjoy the road. We are picking up where Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T Dog went into Atlanta to get Merle. Here's a hint….this doesn't follow the show. This story is CARYL throughout so if it's not your cup of tea well then don't read. There will be Merle too, I love Merle and I hate that they killed him on the show, so since this is my story, he stays. As to who Merle is paired with in this story…..well that is up to the muse when we get there. Anyone else I can't promise they will make it….again the muse!**

**I hope this one is like my masterpiece, my love letter to CARYL almost. So sit back and enjoy.**

**So all I can say is give this a TRY and review me if you want more. I have ten chapters done already, so there won't be too much waiting around. Thanks for reading and CARYL ON!**

**-Try-**

Merle Dixon was a man that was use to pain. Hell he'd woken up on the floor more times than he could count laying in his own vomit his head pounding. But this was a new level of pain for him. He could remember the pompous fucker blind siding him, Officer Friendly, and handcuffing his ass to that roof. He could remember T Dog, that stupid ass hole dropping the fucking key. He remember his night on the roof, sitting in his own piss screaming to a God that didn't answer for Dixons and listening to the drooling walkers as they groaned and pushed on the door. Cutting off his own hand to escape, that had been a whole new level of hell.

But as his eyes fluttered open he saw he was in a tent. The sun was up he could tell and he could tell people were moving around outside. He groaned and looked over to see that little scared ass girl that belonged to that fat fuck and his mousy ass wife staring at him. Merle groaned moving his arm and staring at the bloody bandage that covered his stump.

Sophia had been sent to sit with the older Dixon while the others carried away the bodies. It had been one of the scariest nights of her life. Her momma and her had been in the center of camp. Everyone had been eating the fish that Andrea and Amy had caught while they waited for Carl's dad, Glenn, Mr. T Dog, and Daryl to get back from the city. That's when the walkers found them. Her momma had picked her up, moving back to back with Lori who was holding Carl as everyone fought. She had screamed and cried as she watched members from the group get bitten. Her mother holding onto her so tight she thought she would never breathe again.

That was when Mr. Rick and the others showed up. Daryl and Glenn were carrying Merle between them. The two had brought Merle over to her and her momma, Mr. Daryl telling her mother to help him, as he started shooting trying to protect them.

Now she was stuck in the tent with Merle reading a book, while her momma and the others got rid of the bodies. She had been sitting there for what felt like forever when she heard him groan. She looked over saw him looking at his bandage, "Momma said not to touch it."

Merle huffed, "I ain't in the mind to fuckin' touch it. Where the hell is my brother?"

Sophia sighed, setting down the book she was reading, she hugged herself. Merle scared her, he kind of reminded her of her daddy. She looked down at the ground, "He told me to watch you while they moved them."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck or who the fuck they moving kid?"

Sophia looked up at him, "The dead."

Merle closed his eyes, just his fucking luck, he was hurting like a somofbitch and he missed out on killing shit. He was getting ready to tell the kid to go find Daryl, when the tent flap open. He looked up to see the mousy looking woman come in, she smiled at him, "You're awake." She looked over at Sophia, "Go and let Daryl know he's awake and then stay close to Carl. No running off you hear?"

Sophia was glad to get out of the tent, she was bored out of her mind, "Ok momma, feel better Mr. Merle."

Merle nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

Once the kid was gone, he watched the mouse as she picked up a few bottles of pills and a bottle of water that were sitting on a chair in the corner of the tent. She walked over to him, "I'm sure you're hurting, how about I help you sit up and we can get some pain pills in you. They're not much, but better than nothing."

Merle let her help him, noticing the dirt and walker blood that was caked all over her. She handed him the bottle of water and opened the pill bottle. She gestured for him to open his mouth and he did, taking her in as she popped the pills in his mouth. He hadn't really looked the mouse over, she was pretty in a strange way and he couldn't quite place it, but he felt like he knew her from somewhere.

The tent flap opened and Daryl came in, "About fuckin' time ya got up."

Merle growled at him, holding up his stump, "Sorry I had to fuckin' cut my own god damn hand off. Why don't ya give me a gun and I'll go show Officer Friendly how we take care of shit."

Carol put the pills back on the chair, keeping her eyes down, "I'll leave you two to talk."

Merle watched the way his brother eyed the woman and made sure to file that shit away for later. "Boy what the fuck we still doin' here with these assholes?"

Daryl knew this was coming. They had followed Merle's blood trail and found him half dead in a dumpster a few blocks from the department store. They were almost to camp when the truck they were driving ran out of gas and they had to carry his dumb ass back. He was just glad they got there in time. He wasn't even sure if Merle was alive by the time he set him down by Carol and started firing at anything that moved.

Daryl bit his thumb, staring at his brother, "Dale and Carol patched your sorry ass up. Ya weren't lookin' like a joy ride to bum fuck who knows where was on a list of things to do. Besides, I had shit to do here. We lost a bunch of people last night, can't go leaving women and kids without protection."

Merle groaned, laying back down on the cot, the pills the mouse gave him starting to kick in a little, "So what now ya best friends with these assholes? They left me for fuckin' dead!"

Daryl shook his head, moving toward Merle pointing at him, "It's YOUR dumb ass that got high and YOUR dumb ass that couldn't play with others. All ya fuckin' had to do was help out. Fuck, Merle, it ain't that fuckin' hard to stay sober."

Merle gritted his teeth pulling himself up from the cot he was laying on, he swayed a little and righted himself, getting close up to Daryl, "I DON'T GIVE two shits if ya is all haired over boy, I'M your fuckin' blood not these assholes. I WOULD'VE DIED!"

Daryl sighed, he knew Merle was right, but Daryl also knew there was strength in numbers.  
Especially now that Merle was down a hand. Daryl moved in close to Merle, "Once ya is all better, we'll get the fuck out of here. But right now ya need to get better and we need these assholes."

Merle sighed, sitting down on the cot, his eyes ghosting over his stump, muttering, "Yeah." His eyes slowly moving up to his brothers, "But I ain't lettin' this shit go unanswered."

Daryl sighed knowing his brother won't, he just hoped Merle would hang on until he got stronger. He wasn't planning on losing the only person he had left in the world.

**-Try-**

Carol stood behind Sophia as they slowly lowered what was left of Ed's body into the ground. She had cried when Daryl handed her that pick axe, but not for what Daryl thought. She had dreamed of killing Ed so many times and the chance was taken from her. Slamming that axe into his head was like a dream come true. God help her she was finally free of the man that tore her down a little at a time for years.

She tightened her hand on Sophia's shoulders, closing her eyes she sent up a silent prayer glad that she and Sophia were still alive. She had no idea how she was going to protect her daughter, but she was going to do everything she could to keep her alive.

She looked over and saw Daryl staring at them. She nodded to him and he nodded back. Sophia turned to her looking up at her, "You alright momma?"

Carol smiled, "I'm fine honey."

Sophia nodded and looked back at the small make shift grave yard. Carol knew the others would want to move out soon. She didn't know where they would be heading, but she hoped someone would at least help her look after Sophia, she couldn't lose her daughter. Not now, not when she was finally free.

**-Try-**

Daryl walked up slowly behind Rick and Shane. The two were pouring over maps on the hood of Shane's jeep. Rick looked up at him, "Daryl, what do you think about Fort Benning?"

Daryl shrugged adjusting the crossbow on his back, "About as good of an idea as any I figure."

Shane smirked, "See even the redneck thinks it a good idea. I know ya want to check the CDC Rick, but…."

Daryl hated Shane, he couldn't help it, Dixons were known for their run ins with the law and he could tell the cop was an ass the first time he met him when he and Merle rolled into camp. Shane was always quick to say something shitty about just anyone if he could, expect for Lori. You would think the sun and moon set right out of her pussy. Daryl didn't really trust Rick either, but at least the guy seem to try and he did go back for Merle with him.

Daryl smirked at Shane, "Well if it's a choice I'd say the CDC, if there's a fuckin' cure it'd be there."

Rick nodded, "That's what I was just sayin'."

Shane threw his hands up, "Ya gonna listen to him? Do you even know what the CDC is Daryl?"

Daryl was really fighting the urge to rip the bow off his back and do the world a fucking favor by putting this ass hat down, but he took a deep breath, "Yeah asshole, Center for Disease Control, I'm a redneck, not an idiot. Ya know what fuck ya."

Daryl started to move away from the two men and he heard Rick follow him. "Daryl! Hey Daryl wait up."

Daryl stopped, he saw Carol going back into the tent that they had Merle in. Rick sighed next to him, "Listen I'm real sorry about him. How's Merle doing?"

Daryl shrugged, "He's alive."

Daryl started taking a few steps away from Rick, but the man kept up with, stopping him, "Listen, I know you and Merle probably want to get the hell away from us, and I don't blame you. But we're all better in numbers right now."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah….I guess we are."

Rick sighed, "Would you two at least think about coming with us?"

Daryl stared at the tent where Merle was, he really did need help right now. He had to make sure his brother was alright, Dale and Carol had patched him up and Daryl wasn't sure if the two of them could make it on their own right now. Dale had said Merle had to be careful because of infection. Daryl sighed, "I'll talk to 'im. Ain't makin' no promises."

Rick nodded, "Thank you."

Daryl walked away heading toward the woods. He need to clean up and think and the only place that gave him that was the woods.

**-Try-**

Carol came into the tent holding a plate; she could hear Merle's snores and was glad the man was asleep. The night before her and Dale had worked for hours cleaning his stump and pulling the skin to cover the exposed bone. They were lucky that Dale had been a paramedic at one time.

Carol set the food down next to the cot and Merle's eyes opened, watching her as she got some bandages from a bag. "What the fuck ya plan on doin' there mouse?"

Carol walked over and knelt down next to the cot, her eyes never meeting his, "We need to change the bandage. It might hurt."

Merle huffed, "Ya think?"

Carol set the bandages down and started to get up, "I'll have Dale come help you."

Merle's good hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist, as soon as he did he felt like an ass. Carol flinched hard, "WHOA, hold up there, ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm an asshole, but I don't lay hands on women or kids."

Carol took a staggered breath, "I know."

Merle sighed, laying back down he stared up at the tent ceiling, "Go on…."

Carol moved slowly, pulling the bandage away from the stump as carefully as she could. Merle winced a few times, sweat was pouring down his face. Carol saw it and she put her cool hand on his forehead, "Almost done."

Merle nodded, wishing he had fix as she started wrapping stump back up. "Where's your husband?"

Carol continued working, not looking up at him, "He's dead."

Merle smirked, "Can't say I'm sorry about that."

Carol finally looked at him, a small smile on her lips, "I'm not either."

When she smiled Merle cocked his head to the side, "Sugar tits have we met before?"

Carol felt her stomach flip; she shook her head, cleaning up the bloody bandages standing up, "No, we've never met before." She handed him his plate, "Do you need help eating?"

Merle shook his head, "No."

Carol nodded, "Alright, I will check on you later.

As she left Merle ran over in his mind where he could've seen her before. One thing was for sure he knew the mouse. He wasn't sure where from, but he knew her.

**-Try-**

That night Daryl stood outside the tent watching as the others got settled in for the night. He had gotten a cigarette off T Dog and he was standing there savoring the nicotine as it flooded his system. He watched as Carol loaded Sophia into her old Jeep Cherokee. He walked down toward the Jeep, tapping on the window. Carol jumped, clinging to Sophia making Daryl feel like an ass.

Their tent was gone and so were most of their things. Carol wasn't going to ask anyone if they could share a tent. So she got a blanket from Lori for Sophia and figured the Jeep was the best place for the night. She was softly singing to Sophia when Daryl knocked on the window and she couldn't help it, she jumped, her heart racing in her chest.

She rolled down the window, "Daryl, is Merle alright?"

Daryl nodded; eyeing Sophia who was holding onto her momma like the woman might slip away, "Whatcha doin'?"

Carol shrugged, "Getting some sleep."

Daryl looked back toward their tent, it slept six and he wasn't about to have her and the kid sleep in the damn Jeep alone. "We got room in our tent. Plus…well…I might need help with Merle….ya know…with his hand is all."

Sophia smiled at Carol, "Come on momma, it would be more comfortable than the car."

Carol looked back at Daryl, "We don't want to be a burden."

Daryl sighed, "Here's the thing. Ya got this big Jeep here and with Merle laid up, well I was thinkin'….ya could use the tent and maybe me and Merle could ride with ya. I could let Rick and his family take my truck with the bike in the back and that way wes helpin' each other out. What do ya say?"

Carol knew that having the two Dixons around might come in handy, but she wasn't sure if she trusted them. She had trust them, she didn't really know them and Ed made damn sure that she was afraid of her own shadow.

Sophia snapped her out of her thoughts squeezing her hand, "Come on momma, it will be safer too I bet. Mr. Daryl is scary good with his crossbow."

Daryl didn't like the thought of the woman and her kid being alone in the car, no matter if Dale was on watch. He felt for her, he saw how her fucker of a husband was and just wanted to help. But this way it looked like he was getting something out of it.

Carol searched his face, "Alright, it's a deal."

Sophia got out of the Jeep with her blanket and ran to the tent. Carol got out and fell in behind Daryl. Neither of them saying anything as they walked into the tent. Sophia had already found a spot in the corner, "Momma, come lay with me."

Carol went over and laid next to her, pulling the girl in close to her. Daryl watched as she kissed the girl's head, "Sleep."

Sophia sighed sleepily, "Song momma."

Carol groaned, "No, come on now."

Sophia snuggled into Carol, looking up at her with her big blue eyes. Carol knew she was beat, "Alright, close your eyes, but it has to be quiet and short."

Sophia smiled against her mother's skin as Carol brushed her hand over her daughter's hair. Daryl laid there watching the two of them as Carol began to sing softly, "_She grew up, on the side of the road, where the church bells ring, and strong love grows. She grew up good; she grew up slow, like American Honey…."_

Merle who had been sleeping, jolted awake, his eyes fixed on the mouse and her kid. He couldn't believe his eyes, he knew who she was. He looked over at his brother and saw the way the boy was staring at her and he knew things were going to change and Merle wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

**Soooo….how does Merle know Carol? Next chapter car trip with Merle…..oh Merle how I have missed you. Review me!**


	2. Dreams and Friends

Chapter 2….Dreams and Friends

**Well it looks like you guys might like the fact that I am back and writing. So here is chapter 2! Enjoy this one!**

**I chuckled at some of the guesses. But this will help out some. Lots more coming! I hope everyone had a great Sunday! Sending HUGS! Kaye!**

**-Try-**

_Metal twisting._

_Screams coming from all around her._

_It was the same dream she had dreamed for twenty years. She could almost smell the burning of flesh. She thought she heard her father calling her name. She struggled to her feet, calling out to Matthew and River, hoping one of them would answer her. But the only sound she heard was a deep laugh that sent shivers through her body. Looking up she saw Ed standing there, his milky eyes trained on her a sinister smile on his lips. He had his hand wrapped around Sophia's neck, "Everything around you dies Carol Ann, you just like a death angel." _

Just as walker Ed went to take a bite out of Sophia's neck she jolted awake. Her hands gripped the dash board in front of her, her heart beating heavy in her chest.

**-Try-**

Daryl had been glad when Merle finally passed out in the back seat. He and Sophia had bickered for the first part of the day to the point that Sophia had threatened to hit him on the stump. Which made Carol yell at her, the girl grumbling as she leaned against the window staring out. Sophia had fallen asleep first and Daryl didn't miss his brother covering the girl up. Merle always did have a soft spot for kids. When Merle had finally fallen asleep Daryl had been grateful, he was done listening to his brother bitch about everything under the sun. The dumb fucker had been farting for the last hour, but at least he was asleep.

Daryl adjusted the rear view mirror and looked over at Carol. She had held out the longest, fighting sleep. But he was glad to see that she was resting, even if it didn't look like the dream was a good one. When she blotted up her chest heaving, Daryl reached over putting his hand on her shoulder, "Ya alright?"

Carol flinched, she didn't want too. But years of conditioning had made her that way. Daryl stared at her wide eyed and Carol knew she probably looked crazy. She stared at her hands in her lap, "Yeah, thank you….bad dream."

Daryl knew what that was like. He had a life time of bad dreams that he relived every night, which was why he didn't sleep much. He just nodded his head and chewed on his thumb nail. He saw Rick flash his lights as they pulled up to the CDC. The place was huge with walkers milling around. Daryl pulled up behind Rick and put the Jeep in park, "MERLE! Wake your ass up, we here."

Merle groaned staring at the building, "Don't look like they gonna be much help little brother."

Daryl nodded, his eyes glancing at Carol and Sophia, "Stay close to us, Merle ya got your gun?"

Merle nodded, "Always." Merle looked over at Sophia, she looked terrified, "Hold onto your ma there monkey girl and don't fuckin' let go."

Carol clung to Sophia as the two brothers sandwiched them in moving with the group toward two large steel doors. The walkers were closing in, Rick and Shane were screaming at each other. Daryl and Merle looked sick as the walkers just kept coming. Then the door opened, when all hope seemed lost.

Daryl and Merle pushed Carol and Sophia in behind the others. Daryl was seriously having some doubts about this whole fucking thing at this point. He looked over at Carol who was whispering quietly to Sophia, the kid was crying silent tears and Daryl felt a deep burning in his gut. How the fuck did he start feeling like he was responsible for them, he didn't even fucking know them. But he sure as fuck wasn't going to let anything happen to them. He looked up at Merle and the two exchanged knowing glances. They didn't like this set up and they sure as fuck weren't leaving the two of them alone.

**-Try-**

Dr. Jenner lead them down a long hallway after they got off the elevator. Carol felt panic setting in, she remembered how it felt to be trapped in the bus after the accident, she had been pinned down for almost six hours before they got her out and now she hated any small space. She felt her heart start race as she pulled Sophia down the hall, Merle and Daryl behind them, "Are we underground?"

Dr. Jenner chuckled, "Claustrophic?"

Carol nodded, "A little."

Jenner shrugged, "Try not to think about it."

Merle whispered behind her, "Don't worry about it mouse."

Carol nodded, hoping she didn't think about, she needed to be strong right now for Sophia.

Jenner stopped looking at the group, "Offices all have fold out couches. There's pillows and blankets in most of the closets and the showers have hot water, but don't let them run too long. We need to save on the generators. Pick a room and then I will be back, I'm going to see what I can find for your dinner."

Carol stopped in front of one of the offices, her and Sophia looking inside, almost waiting for a walker to pop out at them. Carol felt movement behind her and saw Merle and Daryl standing there. Merle rolled his eyes, "Move your ass mouse, I plan on getting' to those showers."

Carol backed out of the room with Sophia letting Merle pass. She started toward another office when Daryl gently grabbed her hand, "Best to stay together….if ya want." She watched his face turn a crimson red color.

Carol smiled at him, "Ok, if that's what best."

When they walked into the room, Merle was already laying out on the couch grinning, his eyes narrowing on Sophia, "I claim this one."

When Merle farted loud enough to rattle the windows, Daryl groaned, "KNOCK IT the fuck off. Ain't ya see we got ladies here?"

Sophia giggled, "I'm not sleeping there."

Daryl walked over to the second couch and started pulling off the cushions, "That's fine, ya sleep here 'Phia with ya ma."

Merle chuckled, "Well just so ya know monkey girl I know ya fart too, yas was stinkin' up the back seat earlier, don't think I didn't notice. And for the record, no LADY makes that kind of smell come out of her ass."

Sophia stuck her tongue out at Merle and he howled with laughter, "Ya sure do have fire in ya in monkey."

**-Try-**

Dinner had been wonderful, even with Shane bringing them all down. Carol and Sophia had showered together with Daryl and Merle keeping watch over them even though the two brothers were doing more singing in the hallway due to the whiskey that Jenner had brought out at dinner. Carol and Sophia had wandered down to the rec room with Carl and Lori. The four of them enjoying the safety they had found.

Carol wandered over looking through the albums that were lining one of the bookcases. Her fingers stopping on one she knew. She pulled it out a little and her heart sunk, she was snapped from thoughts when Merle spoke behind her, "I remember 'hem." He took the album from her hands staring at the three people on the front, "Had a bunch of hits and then nothin'."

Carol swallowed hard, "Oh really, I don't know them."

Merle nodded searching her face, "I bet ya do."

Carol took the album and put it back on the shelf, forcing a smile, "Sophia let's head to bed."

Merle watched them as they headed out of the rec room, "Hey Carol Ann!"

Carol turned around her face pale. Merle smirked, "That's what I thought, don't worry mouse I ain't tellin' anyone your secret."

Sophia stared at the two of them, pulling on her momma's hand, "Momma come on."

Carol nodded, turning her attention back to her daughter, "Ok honey, let's go."

Merle turned back to the shelf, pulling the album out he stared at the face of the woman on the cover. She was young, maybe eighteen, her hair was long and auburn, but there was no doubt in his mind it was Carol.

**-Try-**

Carol was trying to sleep, she really was, but Merle's snoring was like a freight train. She was getting ready to snuggle close to Sophia when Daryl all but fell into the room. The man laughing like a child.

Carol eased out of the bed and went over helping him off the floor. She smiled at him, "Late night?"

Daryl chuckled, "Dog thought he could out drink me. No one can out drink a Dixon."

Carol patted his chest, letting him lean hard against her. She couldn't help but notice how hard his chest felt and her heart fluttered a little wondering if he was that hard all over. She shook her head walking him over to his side of the pull out bed couch where Merle was snoring away from the mixture of pain killers and whiskey.

She pushed Daryl down onto the bed and knelt down untying his boots. Daryl stared at her, really taking her in. When she looked up at him with those big blue eyes he smiled at her, "Ya real pretty ya know that?"

Carol chuckled, "I bet you say that to all the girls after that many drinks. Lay down Daryl your head is going to hurt in the morning."

She pulled the covers up over him and he grabbed her wrist gently stroking her pulse point, staring at her, he whispered, "Ya want to know a secret?"

Carol sighed, leaning closer to him hoping not to wake Sophia or Merle, "What Daryl?"

Daryl stared at her lips, "I ain't drunk." His lips crushed against hers and the taste of whiskey flooded her mouth as she gasped letting his tongue flick into her mouth.

Carol wasn't sure what was going on as he kissed her. She hadn't been kissed like that in so long and she had no idea what to do. She pulled away, gently pushing him down onto his pillow, his eyes already closing, "Night Daryl."

She got back into bed with Sophia a faint smile playing on her lips as she snuggled into her daughter. Wondering what tomorrow would bring them.

On the other couch, Carol didn't notice that the snoring had stopped. Merle had seen the kiss and smirked to himself. One thing he knew about his baby brother, Daryl didn't grow any balls until he had some liquor in him. And if Daryl hadn't wanted to kiss the mouse he sure as fuck wouldn't have. Merle shook his head he and Daryl were going to have a little talk come morning.

**-Try-**

Merle stood in the doorway to the kitchen area watching Carol as she worked. He had seen Sophia with that skinny bitch and her kid in the laundry room and Sophia had told him that her momma was fixing some breakfast. So there he stood watching her as she hummed softly to herself opening cans of sliced potatoes.

Merle cleared his throat, "Which one of your songs is ya humming?"

Carol felt sick, no one had asked about that in so long. Ed had told her it was her pride that had killed her brothers and father that night. That if she hadn't been such a brat about a little stomach flu she'd still be making money hand over fist and Ed would be benefiting from it.

She had started singing when she small in the church. Her father had seen how wonderful his three children could sing so he set to teaching them how to guitar and then came voice lessons and piano lessons. By the time Carol and her brothers Matthew and River got a record deal she was sixteen. They put out three albums and even performed on some awards shows. There were tours and music videos, autograph signings. Carol was like a belle at the ball, everyone adored her, especially a young quarterback from the state of Georgia. She had fallen in love with Ed and married him by the time she was eighteen, her father had warned her against him, but she was young and stupid and did it anyway.

After the accident her mother had blamed her. Ed had blamed her. They both couldn't understand why she wouldn't sing anymore. So her mother stopped talking to her and Ed started hitting her. He had made sure that she would never mention the life she had before. He hated her when the money stopped, and he made damn sure to keep her tight under his thumb, at any costs.

Now here she stood at the end of the world staring at someone that knew who she was before. Before the death. Before the words that still echoed in her head. Before the scars that wouldn't go away on the outside. Merle Dixon knew who she was and that terrified Carol.

Carol shrugged, turning back to her cans, "I don't know what you're talking about. Just humming."

Merle nodded, knowing that for some reason this woman thought she couldn't share, but he was going to make sure she did. He walked across the kitchen toward her, leaning against the counter, "So that song ya sing to monkey, is it that 'American Honey' song? I loved that one. Use to play it real loud when no one was lookin'."

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Merle put his good hand over Carol's where she was using the can opener to get the cans over. His voice was real low, "Ya is Carol Ann Jackson, one of the Misty Road Gypsies. Ya sang with your two brothers. I know who ya is and it ain't nothin' to be shameful of."

Carol felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked up at him, her voice broken, "I'm not her anymore. Just look at me!"

Merle watched the disgust cloud over her face.

Carol shook her head, "I'm not her. I'm just this." She waved her arms motioning to herself almost trying to prove the point to him.

Merle nodded, "I get that. Ya married that big fuck and he beat that shit out of ya. Bet that monkey girl of yours don't even know that her momma is a fuckin' Grammy winnin' singer." Merle leaned in close to her, "But I know one thang little mouse, it's part of ya and I ain't blind. I saw my brother kiss ya last night. Boy might've been drunk but he don't do shit unless he wants too. That big fucker is gone and that girl of yours she don't give two shits about nothin' but the fact ya love her. So stop jumpin' at your own damn shadow and be grateful that ya still got your girl and ya is alive. Where's that girl that use to sing in those damn videos?"

Carol shook her head tears running down her cheeks, she hugged herself, her voice a whisper, "She's dead."

Merle chuckled, "Ain't dead, just hard headed. Don't worry mouse, I ain't tellin' no one, not even Daryl. But mind what I said, it's safe to be yourself now, so fuckin' do it. Life too damn short." He stared at her a minute, grunting, "Yous are friends now, don't worry me and Daryl will keep ya and the monkey safe."

Merle marched out of the kitchen heading in search of his little brother. Carol stood there a small smile on her face, maybe he was right. Just maybe.

**-Try-**

Merle stood over Daryl grinning like a wolf after a hen. His brother had spread out over the whole bed. His head was back, his mouth open and he was snoring to beat the band. Merle kicked the bed; making Daryl moan, "Fuck off."

Merle chuckled, flopping down on the bed that Carol and Sophia had slept in, "How ya feelin' hot lips?"

Daryl groaned, putting a pillow over his face. When he did the kiss came flooding into his mind and he pulled the pillow off his head like he'd been burnt, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

Merle snickered as Daryl grabbed his head and winced from the pain of the hangover, "Well baby brother if I didn't know no better I'd say ya got yourself a woman."

Daryl groaned pushing off the bed he headed to the bathroom. He couldn't believe he kissed her, what the hell was going on with him? He NEVER would've done that if he wouldn't have been piss ass drunk. He hung his head as he pissed wondering what the fuck he was suppose to do now. He was just helping the woman and her kid out nothing more. Dixon did not have women, they used women.

When he came out of the stall Merle was leaning against the sink. Daryl tried to ignore him and he set to washing his hands. Merle chuckled, "She's a pretty thing I got to hand that too ya. But seein' as I'm down a hand….."

Daryl stood up straight, "Shut the fuck up will ya Merle! Ain't like that I was just drunk. I don't need no fuckin' woman with a damn kid."

Merle whistled, standing up, "I think ya might be a little too pissed if ya ask me." Merle leaned in close to him, "Don't worry boy, I'll help ya. Kind of like the mouse and the money girl."

Daryl groaned leaning heavily on the sink in front of him as Merle left whistling as he did. Daryl looked up in the mirror at his reflection. No woman like Carol would want shit to do with the likes of him. He shoved himself away from the sink hoping there was somewhere he could hide out from the woman. Though he knew in his heart that wasn't was he wanted to do.

**More to come! Give me some reviews…they make me smile! **


	3. The Run

Chapter 3…The Run

**Well now….let's get moving on this here little story! I hope you enjoy this update! My favorite bad guy is poking his head up. I think you will also enjoy Merle and Sophia…LOL….they are so fun to write. I also know now who Merle will pair up with…you guys will love it. Sending you hugs!**

**-Try-**

RAGE.

Red hot, RAGE.

That was Daryl saw as Jenner closed the doors trapping them all in the command center of the CDC. He glanced over at Sophia and Carol. Both of them were sobbing, Carol almost stumbling to the ground, cradling Sophia as the others tried to reason with the fucker. But all Daryl saw was rage.

His mind moved so damn fast in that moment. He thought about Sophia, kid never had a fucking chance with the daddy she was given. Kid would never know what it felt like to live without fear. She wouldn't grow up and hunt with him and Merle; she would never find love and have children of her.

Then there was Carol. Since he and Merle had rolled into camp at the quarry he could honestly say he had never met a woman so kind and gentle. She reminded him of his momma, beautiful and soft.

Merle saw the moment that Daryl snapped, running at Jenner with the axe. Merle tried to move quick, but he wasn't quick enough and Shane got to him first pulling his brother back with T Dog's help. Merle went over standing next to Carol, not sure how the fuck they would do to get out of this.

When Jenner finally opened the doors, Daryl ran toward Carol motioning for her to give the girl over. Merle put his hand on Carol's back, moving her as fast as he could behind them. They didn't stop; they ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Daryl didn't set Sophia down till they got into the lobby. He and T Dog set to slamming whatever they could into the windows trying to get them to break.

Carol reached into her purse, the grenade in her hand. With a shaking hand she handed it to Merle, "Will this work?"

Merle smirked, "Damn good move mouse." He kissed her forehead, running toward the windows. He flashed the grenade at Daryl, "GET THEM!"

Daryl nodded, running toward Carol and Sophia he dived on top of them as Merle let the grenade go. Merle ran for cover hitting the ground near Daryl.

Daryl hugged both Sophia and Carol under him as the windows blew. He jumped up his ears ringing, pulling them off the ground and helping them threw the now broken windows. Merle was right behind them.

Walkers were coming from every damn where. Daryl took the lead, slamming the axe into the head of one walker. Carol had Sophia up against him, the two of them doing everything they could to keep safe.

Merle grabbed up Sophia, looking at Daryl, "LET'S GO! IT'S GONNA FUCKIN' BLOW!"

Merle and Sophia dived into the back seat of the Jeep. He used his body to shield Sophia, whispering to her, "It's fine little monkey, I got ya don't cry."

Daryl shoved Carol into the door climbing on top of her after he shut the door. He saw Carol reach for Sophia's hand through the seats and then the sky lit up the CDC was no more.

Daryl moved off Carol slowly, his eyes scanning to see if the others made it. Merle was sitting up now too, the two of them staring at each other, sweat and walker blood dripping off them. Merle pulled up Sophia holding her close, his good hand rubbing her back.

Daryl slid behind the wheel, giving Carol a quick nod; he started the Jeep and fell in behind Rick and the others. There had to be a safe place for them somewhere.

**-Try-**

They had found the nursing home where Tomas and his people were. It had been horrific, the bodies of the old and young. Andrea shooting off her mouth, Daryl getting pissed. Now Carol sat with Sophia's head in her lap. The others were in the next room talking about what their next move was while Carol watched over Carl and Sophia. The boy was a few feet from them sound asleep.

The door creaked open and Carol looked up figuring it was one of the Dixons. But there stood Shane with a bottle of wine in his hand. He grinned at her, "They seem to be no worse for wear."

Carol felt nervous around Shane, but then again she always felt that way around men, expect for Merle and Daryl. She kept running her fingers through Sophia's hair, "They're tired is all."

Shane nodded coming over toward her he stared down at her and the sleeping girl. He knelt down holding out the bottle of wine for her. Carol shook her head no and gave him a tight lipped smile.

Shane took another pull. He had kept Lori and Carl safe, thinking that they were his now to take care of and now Rick was back. Rick was back taking charge of everything and hanging on the word of those two asshole rednecks. He was lonely, he was use to having a woman when every he wanted and tonight he was lonely.

He trailed his hand up Carol's arm, "There's a supply closet just across the way. If you wanted we could just slip in there and I could comfort you."

Just then the door thumped open. Carl and Sophia both snapped up to see Daryl standing in the doorway, his chest heaving, "Asshole, Rick is lookin' for ya."

Shane snickered standing up he winked at Carol, "See ya around Carol."

Shane pushed past Daryl the two men almost growling at each other. Daryl walked in and sat down near Carol, he gave Sophia a soft smile, "Get some sleep 'Phia."

The little girl yanked and laid her head back in her mother's lap. Carl was already fast asleep again himself.

Carol didn't know what to think. She was scared and hungry and she just wanted all of this madness to stop. Now she had Shane hitting on her, she shook her head the world really was crazy.

Daryl cleared his throat stretching his legs out in front of him, "Lay against my shoulder and get some sleep woman. We hit the road tomorrow."

Carol nodded, gently laying her head on his shoulder, "Where're we going?"

Daryl sighed, trying to ignore how good she smelled, "Don't worry about that. Lookin' for a farm or somethin'. City is too crowd now a days. Stay clear of Shane, he ain't thinkin' straight."

Carol nodded her head, taking what he said to heart. She kept stroking Sophia's hair a yawn escaping her mouth, "Thank you….and Merle…for everything." Her eyes closed, sleep taking her. The soothing smell of earth and man filled her nose and she was lost to her dreams.

Daryl sighed, looking at the door and back to the woman sleeping against his shoulder. He softly kissed the top of her head, "Ain't nothin' woman, ain't nothin'."

**-Try-**

Merle grumbled under his breath as he watched Daryl weave in and out of stalled cars on the highway. The mother fucker was smug as shit when he got the bike out of the truck saying he wanted to scout a head for trouble. Fucker had been dying to ride his fucking bike. Now he was sitting shot gun to Carol. It really was the end of the fucking world.

He groaned and shifted in his seat and Carol looked over at him and smiled, "What's the matter?"

Merle shook his head holding up his stump, "Should be my ass up there lookin' for trouble."

Sophia sighed from her spot in the back, "Momma we all need out of this car and fast."

Carol sighed; they had been driving for three days, heading further and further into the Georgia country side. The worse thing was both Merle and Sophia were getting antsy and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go before her head exploded. The bickering the two did sounded more like siblings than a grown man and a child.

Sophia popped her head up between Merle and Carol eyeing her momma, "Momma sing to us somethin' PLEASE!"

Merle smirked at Carol, "That's right, sing somethin' mouse. Sing a love song for my brother."

Carol swatted at his chest making him laugh, this was most damn fun Merle had all day. Carol shook her head, "No, I'm sure we will stop soon. Just hold on."

Sophia groaned, "FINE."

Carol saw everyone start to slow and she did the same, "Looks like we're stopping.

Merle saw the big pile up, "Shit…look at that."

The car stopped and Sophia got out after Merle said it was clear, she made a beeline for Carl. The two friends talking as the grownups stood in a circle looking around at the smoke coming off the RV. Dale chuckled, "Me and Glenn can probably fix the hose while the rest of you work on gathering supplies."

Rick nodded, "Alright and need to move some of these cars off the road. Just everyone pair up. Daryl and T Dog please see if there is any gas to find."

Daryl nodded; brushing his hand on Carol's arm, the two of them blushed at the contact. Daryl grumbled, "Stick by Merle, both of y'all."

Carol nodded smiling at him and followed Merle toward some cars with Lori and Carl. Merle walked over to her and looked around, seeing that no one was looking he pulled a piece of folded up cardboard from his pocket. "I got this for ya."

Carol stared at it; it was the front picture from the album at the CDC. Her and brothers, she didn't have any pictures of her family, when they left their home Ed wouldn't let her take any. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Thank you."

Merle huffed, "You're welcome."

He stalked away seeing Andrea standing nearby going through suitcases. He leaned on the car next to her and leered at her, "Hey sugar tits, want to help old Merle out now that I got one hand it's harder to work with such a large package."

Andrea huffed, "PIG."

She stomped off toward some other cars and Merle chuckled, "Oh come on sugar, it won't be that hard…well it will be."

Merle felt a small hand in his and he looked down to see Sophia staring up at him, "Merle, leave her alone, she doesn't like you like that. Come help me and Carl."

Merle chuckled letting the little girl pull her toward the truck that Sophia and Carl had been working on getting in. Merle eyed the girl, "How do ya know she don't like me?"

Sophia huffed, "Because she don't like being talked to like that."

Merle pulled the door open for the kids, rolling their eyes when the dead body fell out. He hauled the body away from the truck and watched the kids for a minute. He smirked, "Ya tellin' me this advice because ya got yourself a little boy friend?"

Carl went bright red and Sophia looked mad enough to spit nails, "MERLE!"

Merle laughed, then he heard the groans.

He saw Rick motioning to everyone to get down. Lori had walked back toward the RV where she ran inside. Merle nodded to Carol as he grabbed both kids and shoved them under the truck getting under there with them, hoping like hell the walkers couldn't smell them. Carol pulled Andrea under a van with her, but Merle and her locked eyes as the walkers shuffled past. He wasn't going to let any thing get the kids. But that was before Andrea lost her damn mind.

**-Try-**

Andrea couldn't stand being under the van, not with so many walkers around them. She wanted to run, get to safety. She didn't know why, she had wanted to lay her life down at the CDC, but Dale….always Dale, he talked her out of it. She pushed away from Carol and made a run for it. Her heart beating in her ears as she heard Carol scream out to her and Merle. She slid down the embankment and ran into the woods not sure what she would do. But at least she was running away from them.

Carol tried to follow Andrea, getting up she stumbled a few times. As she turned a walker lunged for her and she heard Sophia scream just before an arrow pierced the air. She felt Daryl grab her arm and he drug her toward another car, piling a twice dead walker on her, he did the same, holding onto her hand, he whispered, "Stay the fuck down."

Carol nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. She wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, why Andrea ran? But she was grateful for Daryl….for now.

**-Try-**

Carol waited with the others as Rick, Merle, and Daryl searched the woods for Andrea. She and Lori had scraped together some dinner and Glenn was on watch. Lori had helped Dale to bed, the man sick over Andrea running off to die at the hands of the walkers.

Carol saw them coming and she felt sick when Andrea wasn't with them. She didn't ask when Merle stepped over the railing, he just shook his head. The three men looked exhausted. Carol hugged herself tighter, "There's food at the RV."

Rick nodded his thanks heading for the RV. 

Carol was so busy watching him she wasn't paying attention to Daryl. He was pissed. He had fumed all damn day over her running after Andrea. If he hadn't have been there her ass would be dead right now. Leaving that little girl alone. He grabbed her hand and led her to the Jeep.

Merle stepped out of the RV followed by Sophia both of them watching Carol and Daryl. Sophia shifted nervously, her voice a whisper, "He won't hurt her will he?"

Merle looked down at the kid, "No monkey he ain't, just givin' her an ass chewin' cuz she scared him today. Come on let's go eat over there in the grass and let Daryl get it out of his system.

Daryl opened the passenger side door shoving Carol in. He stormed around to the driver's door and slid in putting his crossbow on the dash. He gripped the steering wheel trying to well his words to come out low so the other nosy pricks didn't hear him, "I don't know what the fuck yas problem is. But the next time I have to save your ass ya better damn well be doin' somethin' to better our situation here."

Carol was terrified, she wasn't sure what the hell he was so mad about, but it dripped off him, "I don't…"

Daryl growled looking at her, "YOUR KID….Sophia….remember her? Ya went runnin' after blondie's dumb ass and could've gotten yourself fuckin' killed and then where would she be? Her momma gone. Do that shit again and I'll tie ya in the car."

He opened his door slamming it hard and stalked toward the RV. Carol sat there and let the tears fall down her face, she bit into her hand to keep from sobbing. She was just trying to help; maybe Daryl was right she needed to be more careful.

**-Try-**

Daryl stood watch on top of the RV scanning the woods hoping that Andrea would show back up. He heard his brother grunting as he made it up the side of the RV one handed. He wasn't in the mood for even Merle tonight.

Merle knew he needed to talk to his brother, the boy just got too riled up sometimes. Merle looked down at the Jeep; he could see Sophia and Carol snuggled together in the front seat. He sighed, "She didn't mean nothin' by it. She was just tryin' to save dumb ass."

Daryl shook his head, "She dies, ya realize we just got us a kid."

Merle squinted at his brother, "What the fuck ya care? Ya mean to tell me ya would just leave the little monkey on the side of the fuckin' road if her ma died?"

Daryl felt deflated, "No, I just….FUCK!"

He crouched down pulling at his own hair, he looked up at his brother, "She could've died if I ain't got there when I did."

Merle nodded, "Damn thing that love bug, it bites real damn hard don't it."

Daryl huffed standing up, "Pfft, don't know what the fuck yas is talkin' about."

Merle snickered, "Yeah ya do, but it can keep." Merle's voice got quiet, "You and the mouse got a lot in common, both of ya think yas is worthless. I know I didn't help with that boy, but I'm sober as a fuckin' nun and I'm tellin' ya. Ya ain't nothin' like our old man."

Daryl shook his head, "I ain't gotten bitten by nothin' Merle. Go the fuck to bed, you're pain meds are kickin' in and I ain't carryin' your ass."

Merle smiled, "That's fine, but sooner or later baby brother yas gonna have to make a choice. I see the way Shane looks at her, we're gonna have a problem with that mother fucker. And I ain't lettin' the mouse or her monkey get hurt because we were too damn busy pretendin'."

Merle turned starting back down the ladder. He heard Daryl's voice, almost as if the boy was talking to the sky, "No we ain't."

**Ok, so almost to the farm! Now this is your Monday chapter because I have an overnight trip so I won't be posting again till Tuesday. So please do your thing and review me! It makes me pretty darn happy! Hugs! Happy Monday!**

**Next time we finally get to the farm, Shane starts acting up, and someone else shows up! **


End file.
